Evolution
by ThRealLordAlex
Summary: Relationships flow like the tide, forever changing and ebbing. But once someone has impacted your life heavily, they never truly leave.


Stranger: A Person Whom One Does Not Know

The blonde stood sheepishly before her, like she didn't quite know how to hold herself. Regina Mills looked her over, once, twice, and smiled as politely as she could manage.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" She spoke without stutter, and fought back the tears welling in her eyes at the sting of her son's words. _I found my real mom. _

"Got anything stronger?" She replied, almost shyly. Regina took in a haggard look, bouncing on the balls of her sneakers, and concluded that the woman, whoever she was, didn't want to be here.

She kept conversation brief and to the point.

"Do I need to be worried about you?" She did enjoy being forward. It gave her power, power she revelled in as Mayor. She could see the fear in the stranger's eyes, and how she backed away like a cornered doe. Although, now that she thought about it, she could see the resemblance to her son's eyes. In a second, it was him in front of her, terrified and angry. _I found my real mom. _

"Absolutely not." Graham's interruption meant little; the blonde was ready to leave as soon as possible. Meaningless chatter ensued; about Miss Swan's life, about herself raising Henry alone, and a few careless sentences about hmow she did that. It sounded, to her own ears at least, like she was trying to prove herself to this stranger. She needed someone to give her a chance to explain herself, how she was only trying to do right by her son.

She was being absurd. She didn't have anything to try and prove, especially not to someone who had failed at the first hurdle of parenthood.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." Regina resisted the urge to sit up a little straighter, or to say something she would regret.

"What fairy tale thing?" She listened to the stranger explain that Henry had a book, of fairy tales. She knew about his stories? She knew what her son believed her to be, and she'd known the boy for all of four hours. Something must have showed opn her face, for Miss Swan added softly:

"You know what, it's none of my business. I should be getting back." Regina stood quickly, letting her hair hide her burning eyes from the blonde. It wouldn't do to begin crying in front of such a stranger. _I found my real mom._

"Of course." Emma hesitated, and she fought not to say something she'd regret. In the entrance hall, Regina put a hand on her shoulder.

safe "Wait. Thank you, truly, for bringing him home. He's my everything." Emma smiled shyly, and left. Regina closed the door and locked it. Henry was still too _young_ to have a key.

She went upstairs as quickly as high heels would allow, and watched Emma walk back towards her hideous yellow car. Her blonde hair whirled, and Regina darted behind the wall, lest she be spotted. She was being silly, Emma was going to leave, and her son would be safe once more. She knocked on He Roy's bedroom door and, when there was no answer, opened it slightly.

"Henry, Dear, don't ever frighten me like that again. I love you very much, and would kill me to find you missing again." He didn't reply to her. "Although that doesn't mean you won't be punished for such a stunt, do you understand?" He remained silent. Perhaps he was asleep. She left, and walked farther down the hall to her own bedroom, where she prepared for bed. She had the horrible feeling that it would be a long night. _I found my real mom. _

She knew how hard the whole parenting thing was going to be, she'd done her research as thoroughly as possible before Henry was even hers. Particularly when she didn't exactly have the best role model herself. But she was doing just fine. Henry was healthy, intelligent, and for the most part, happy. No doubt this was just a phase he was going through; this Swan woman was something new, exciting and didn't have the responsibilities she herself needed to forfill. Her son would tire of the woman eventually, and give up on the fairytale nonsense.


End file.
